The compensator system of this invention is typically employed in moving construction form tables used to pour concrete. The table is usually positioned so that about one third of the table length is covered by the poured concrete and the remainder is free. The pick points used to move the tables are located between the center of the gravity of the table and its free and captive ends. Historically, this task had been accomplished by connecting four cables connected at almost the same point on a crane to the table to be moved. The difficulty with this approach is that the table is very seldom in a level position and thus endangering the workers, the cables tend to damage the compensator and the electrical control box, tend to become entangled, and the compensator tends to turn thus causing the table being lifted to also turn. The compensator system of this invention prevents the cable entangling, keeps the table being moved from turning and flat, eliminates the damage to compensator and electrical control box, makes for an overall safer working environment and reduces costs. As an added benefit, the presence of a non-reversible relay prevents hoist operation if power connections are incorrect.